


Défauts de qualités

by Louphy



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢 Legend of Sanctuary | Saint Seiya: Legend of Sanctuary (2014), 聖闘士星矢: 黄金魂 | Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold, 聖闘士星矢エピソードG・アサシン | Saint Seiya: Episode G - Assassin, 聖闘士星矢エピソード・ジー | Saint Seiya: Episode G
Genre: Funny, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louphy/pseuds/Louphy
Summary: Les chevalier d’or casse les préjugés sur leurs signes respectifs.
Comments: 4





	1. Shura, capricorne workaddict.

**Author's Note:**

> J'adore Shura et j'ai tellement d'idées en fics sur lui que je ne sais pas par quoi commencer.  
> Normalement un chapitre par chevalier mais qui sais vraiment ce qui va arriver !

Il est dit que les capricornes sont les plus dévoués travailleurs, qu’ils termineront leurs taches ou trépasseront en essayant, se dépasseront continuellement jusqu’à trouver l’impossible perfection. Qu’ils préfèrent la mort au déshonneur et le sérieux au superflus.

Shura du capricorne vous répondra que tous les chevaliers du sanctuaire sont comme ça, sans importance de signe !

Lui-même ne sait pas, qu’aux premier coup d’œil, qu’il représente beaucoup de cliché de son propre signe. Milo a toujours attaqué ses nerfs sur les bases de cela même, en s’en prenant à son temple par exemple ou en mélangeant les livres parfaitement rangés de ses bibliothèques. 

Heureusement Shura n’était ni maniaque ni susceptible ou autre conneries que disait l’horoscope. 

Non, il était même plutôt sympa à sa manière et bordélique certain jours, mais personne ne le savait vraiment. Pas même Aiolos qui le sortait toujours de son temple ou de son arène secrète (creusée dans la roche de la montagne à force d'Excalibur et d’années d’entrainement avant d’aller dormir). Personne ne connaissait vraiment le capricorne au cœur sur la manche et à l’imagination débordante du 10ème temple.

Shura du capricorne était quelqu’un qui s’ennuyait ferme le jour, quand il ne s’entrainait pas, et passait la nuit, une fois sur deux, à faire 46 choses à la fois : lecture, écriture, dessins, peinture, guitare basse, sport ou autres travaux manuels ... jusqu’à l’aube.  
Seulement une fois sur deux car l’autre soirée consistait à dormir 15 heures de suite dans les draps les plus confortables d’Europe !

Impossible de savoir comment il pouvait ne pas être découvert malgré les concert solo de métal dans son sous-sol, les discussions passionnantes avec Camus qui partageait le même style musical ou les grasses matinées jusqu’à 10 heures du matin.  
Merci à Saga pour cela, il le lui avait ordonné de ne pas venir aux arènes avant cette heure, croyant qu’il ne dormait pas pour s’entrainer ou analyser les archives. 

Pas fou il a accepter mais a mis un point d’honneur à être productif avec son entrainement.

Même s’il attend juste que la journée passe, debout aux arènes, en pensant à autre chose, souvent avec une musique en tête, quand tous les terrains étaient pris. Ne lui demandez pas de récapituler la séance au pope ensuite car il ne s’en souvient pas du tout. Heureusement il avait toujours un œil sur les apprentis. Il était lui-même convaincus qu’il dormait debout les yeux ouverts ou qu’il pouvait sans problèmes réciter toutes les répliques d’une saga parodique. Il n’a jamais autant apprécié le col montant de son armure, ses cheveux rebelles et son casque quand il a découvert qu’il pouvait y cacher les écouteurs de son mp3 ! S’il n’y avait pas ça comme avantage il ne sortirait même pas l’armure de sa pandora box.  
Et si ce n’était pas les arènes alors il aurait prit toutes les missions à l’extérieur du sanctuaire pour faire de la moto tranquillement et écouter enfin à fond les nouvelles sorties métal en veste de cuir et pantalon troué ... ou tout autre styles vestimentaire (ça le fait rire d’en avoir autant).  
Shaka est peut-être le seul au courent, toujours surpris de l’avoir trouvé en sarouel et mojito à la main sur le bord de plage. Les percings ont été une sacrée surprise pour lui ... avec les tatouages de lame d’épée sur les avant-bras aussi (merci Dokho pour l’encre de Chine).  
Depuis ils s’entendent particulièrement bien et partagent sans filtres leurs pensées, deux têtes valent mieux qu’une !

Malheureusement le reste de ces coéquipiers ne l’appréciaient pas trop. 

C’était normal pour le chevalier du Lion qui n’avais toujours pas digéré le rôle de Shura face à son frère, mais cela était également douloureux pour lui. Il voulait retrouver ce petit frère élevé avec Aiolos durant quelques années avant toutes ces bêtises de pouvoir. Shura était désolé et s’il ne s’occupait pas autant il passerait sa vie à repenser ses remords qui ne voulaient pas disparaitre. Il se consolait aussi avec le souvenir d’avoir rendu chaque coup que Aiolia avait reçu à leurs destinataires, personne ne l’avait reconnu sans son armure en plus de ça.  
Aujourd’hui le lion avait retrouvé son frère et voulait absolument faire régner la cohabitation au sanctuaire. Shura avait suivis ce changement avec passion.  
Il passait chaque temple jusqu’au sien en saluant leurs propriétaires depuis toujours et il s’acharnait depuis à les connaitre. Mû voulait toujours lui offrir du café au passage, il était adorable et avaient quelques « délires » en commun. Aldébaran recherchait toujours un défi et avais décidé de faire la course avec lui à chaque passage si ce n’était pas un autre exercice herculéen. Saga était rongé par le remord et s’était enfermé dans ses appartements ou dans les archives. Il avait du mal à comprendre que c’était du passé ou que Baphomet ne risquais pas de revenir. Kanon était bien plus calme et passais le voir de temps en temps pour un cocktail (étant le seul avec lui à ne pas aimer la bière). Angelo n’était jamais dans son temple mais toujours avec Shion au temple du Pope. Il avait trouvé des archives sur un ancien chevalier du cancer remarquable et avait décider de lui faire honneur pour cette nouvelle vie. Aphrodite était toujours avec lui pour le soutenir et en profiter pour faire de même. Le jardin des poissons avait depuis longtemps un sous-sol, protégé par les roses démoniaques, qui abritait des centaines d’archives et témoignages du passé. Depuis il ne cessait de l’embêter, lui et tout le sanctuaire, avec un certain El Cid.

Sa réputation était maintenant à l’opposé de la réalité !

Non le capricorne n’était pas un workaddict, il ne s’entrainait pas H24, il n’avait pas que son armure ou sa tenue d’entrainement pour vivre, il ne savait pas faire de paella, dormait beaucoup trop et n’aimait même pas le café ! Il avait juste un don pour faire son travail correctement du premier coup et un humour que personne ne remarquerait.


	2. Aiolos, Parfait sagittaire.

Aiolos du sagittaire est le héros du sanctuaire et nul ne peut contredire cela ! Ceux qui ont osé ont dû faire face aux griffes du lion et aux coups de cornes d’un capricorne ... ou à la mort si Saga était dans le coin.  
Le sagittaire sait qu’idéaliser un collègue pouvais avoir des avantages mais beaucoup trop d’inconvénients !  
Pour le sanctuaire le neuvième gardian, de chaque génération, est devenue sacrée ! Tout ce qu’il disait était enregistrer et vénéré comme un commandement de bible ... Cela a fini par bloquer la chevalerie dans un cercle vicieux : de la simple remarque jusqu’aux compliments à l’entrainement, les personnes à qu’il adressait la parole se retrouvait comme bénis aux yeux de ses camarades ...

Pour Aiolos, c’était hors de question de continuer ainsi ! 

Il voulait prouvez à ses collègues qu’il était juste humain et non pas un demis dieux qui avait toujours raison (il laissait ce rôle au petit Shaka) !

Il s’était alors juré de faire son meilleur pour être le pire ! 

...

...

Et puis, il avait une crise d’ados à rattraper !

Le début fut facile : loupé l’entrainement n’était pas trop difficile. Il ne savait pas encore comment convaincre le reste de la chevalerie et les gardes ... mais il devait déjà commencer par le commencement : c’est-à-dire par ses proches.

Shura, Saga et son frère sont donc devenus ses cibles pour un jour ! S’il arrive à les convaincre qu’il n’a rien de divin, alors le reste suivra ! 

Il est déjà 9 heures, le soleil réchauffe les maisons du zodiaque et la faunes virevolte entre les différents sentiers des maisons. Aiolos prend son temps pour aller voir son voisin du palier supérieur. Quoi de mieux pour être mal vu que de prendre les habitudes de deathmas ... euh Angelo ? Après tout, il suffit surement de mettre le capricorne de mauvais poils pour qu’il arrête de le vénérer, non ?

En entrant dans le temple massif il s’aperçus que son plan avait un problème : Shura ne lui en voudrait jamais ! Le capricorne était depuis longtemps rongé par le remord et lui pardonnerait tout ... Le mettre en colère serait un défis digne d’Hercule, mais il le franchirait, par Athéna !

Il entre dans les quartiers du chevalier aussi discrètement que possible et attrape un pull qui traînait. Il attacha les manches à deux chaises avant de les mettre dans le passage de la porte d’entrée. Il adressa une rapide prière à Athéna pour pouvoir éviter Excalibur et ouvrit la porte de la chambre pour hurler à plein poumons.

\- « DEBOUT ROI D’ANGLETERRE IL EST GRAND TEMPS QUE TU DESCENDES AUX ARENES COMME TOUT LE MONDE !!! »

\- « POR ATENEA, ¿QUE PASA ? » 

Avant de courir dans le sens inverse le plus rapidement possible (ne sait-on jamais !). Shura suivit comme prévus, à la recherche du perturbateur, se pris royalement les jambes dans le piège et mangeât le carrelage.

Sonner le capricorne, ça c’est fait ! 

Aiolos partit vers le palais du pope avec un sourire de sale gosse pour sa prochaine vengeance : Saga des Gémeaux prends garde à toi ! Il savait déjà quoi faire pour son cas !

Il prit son temps une fois arrivé devant le temple du verseau pour faire 4 fois le tour du bâtiment. Ce qu’il cherchait était bien caché aujourd’hui, mais il n’abandonnerait pas pour si peu !  
Finalement il mit son bras dans un tronc d’arbre mort qui était sur le chemin vers le poisson pour enfin ressortir victorieux. Il prenait vraiment goût à ces bêtises !  
Il cacha son butin dans sa poche et couru aussi vite que possible (il ne laisserait pas le poison des roses affecter son butin ! Sinon tout serait raté !) Une fois en haut il vérifia le tout : c’était PAR-FAIT !

La bibliothèque du temple était pile à l’entrée sur la droite, digne de celle d’Alexandrie en architecture et remplie à ras bord. Il aurait bien refusé le titre de pope rien que pour ne plus y mettre les pieds, contrairement à sa proie qui y passait tout son temps !

Son butin s’agitait dans sa poche : il était plus que temps de le libérer ! 

Saga avait encore son nez dans une archives à réécrire, concentré ainsi il ne vit pas le sagittaire lui fourrer une grande poigné de saleté, d’insectes, d’amphibiens et de petits lézards par le col de sa tunique !

Son hurlement résonna jusqu’aux arènes.

Aiolos partit encore en courant, mais sans se retourner cette fois. Il n’avait pas autant ri depuis sa résurrection ! Saga pouvait changer la couleur de ses cheveux mais aussi celles de son visage, de très pâles à bleu vert de dégout en une fraction de seconde. Osant sa chance, il se retourna, pour voir le gémeaux se roulant à terre, les cheveux sale et rouge d’embarras quand une petite grenouille lui sauta de la manche. Heureusement qu’Athéna l’avait définitivement purgé de cet esprit maléfique. 

Il en profita aussi pour mettre un peu de bazar dans les autres temples, en passant, pour rejoindre sa dernière victime. Ainsi tous comprendraient qu’il n’était pas l’ange qu’ils croyaient !

Il emprunta tous les rideaux d’Aphrodite pour les mettre n’importe comment dans le temple de la vierge. Camus aura tous ses volets ouverts, laissant rentrer les bestioles friandes de froids et la chaleur de midi. Shura avait déjà subi sa vengeance et son temple était trop grand pour laisser un sentiment de bazar. Milo avait des animaux dans son temple, surtout des scorpions mais aussi un couple de serpents, il ne pouvait pas faire n’importe quoi qui risquerait la vie de ces petites bêtes alors il pilla son frigo ! il ne laissa que les légumes et mit toute la charcuterie chez Mû qui était végétarien (en espérant que ce ne soit pas trop méchant, son but était de taquiner pas de blesser). Il creusa une énorme tranchée avec son cosmos dans le temple de son frère et reposa les dalles tant bien que mal pour faire un piège. 

Il termina juste à temps car Aiolia revenait des arènes. Il se posta innocemment devant la fosse, laissant le destin faire son œuvre. A peine son petit frère le salua qu’il tomba dans un trou de 3 mètres de profondeur. 

\- « Désolé petit frère mais tu aurais dû te méfier du croque-mitaine ! »  
\- « Quoi ?! Vraiment ? »

En fait Aiolia ne semblait même pas surpris. Fatigué de tout ça, le sagittaire aida son cadet à remonter avant de se poser sur le sol. Il n’aura pas perdu sa journée s’il pouvait passer un peu de temps avec Aiolia.   
L’air était un peu plus frais et la vue du sanctuaire plein de vie était toujours aussi magnifique. 

\- « Alors, qu’est-ce qui m’a trahi ? »  
\- « Je me doutais de quelque chose quand toute l’arène a entendu Saga hurler tout à l’heure. Mais tu aurais vu Shura à l’entrainement ! Il avait les marques de carrelage sur la joue et l’air de chercher le coupable sous chaque galet. »  
\- « Oups ... non, en fait non je ne regrette rien ! »  
\- « Et qu’est-ce qu’ont a fait pour mériter ça ? »  
\- « Ça vous apprendra à idéaliser vos camarades. Je n’ai pas plus de valeur que chacun d’entre vous ! Il faut arrêter les mythes du sagittaire parfait. »  
\- « Des mythes ? Tu sais que tu as vraiment sauvé notre déesse et le sanctuaire, grand frère ? Tu mérites un peu de gloire. »  
\- « Vous auriez fait la même chose à ma place, même Angelo, je n’ai rien de divin. Il faut arrêter la propagande de la bonne conduite. »  
\- « Ont a vraiment mal agis ? »  
\- « Oui, il ne faut pas changer l’avis d’autrui et surtout pas avec de la violence. »  
\- « Dit celui qui s’est vengé avec violence ... D’accord, je suis désolé grand frère. Mais tu sais, c’est justement car tu es humain que l’on veuille autant au grain. »

Aiolos était plus que surpris.

\- « Oui, si tu étais un mythe comme tu dis, alors ont auraient pas aussi peur de te perdre. »

Qu’il avait de la chance d’avoir ce petit frère. Le sagittaire fut pris d’un éclat de rire : c’était une très bonne journée !

\- « Alors tu as piégé tous les temples ou il en reste quelques-uns ? »  
\- « Je n’avais pas d’idée pour Dokho ou Angelo. Mais je sais quoi faire pour notre taureau. »  
\- « Laisse-moi celle du cancer alors ! J’ai quelques crasses à lui rendre ! »

Il irait tout de même s’excuser auprès de Shura et de Saga, histoire de ne pas blesser leurs amour-propre. Surtout en étant tombé aussi facilement face aux crasses d’un grand gamin qui part un peu vite aux quarts de tour ! Non le sagittaire de cette génération n’était pas aussi réfléchi que celui décrit par l’horoscope !

**Author's Note:**

> Merci à CallieParis pour avoir corrigé mes erreurs et merci à vous pour avoir lu ce travail !  
> Je répond au commentaires alors venez me voir !


End file.
